One day is never enough
by Wiiiicho
Summary: Naruto is asked to take a look at Anko's curse seal; in doing this he  discovers a way to remove it. Unfortunately something goes horribly wrong. How will Anko and Naruto deal with the consequences? Please R&R. Rated M for future chapters.


One day is never enough, so how could an hour be any better. That doesn't matter to her. Oh no… She has to have everything done her way. Why do I even care anymore? Man this sucks. Not only am I getting an hour, but it seems like she isn't even going to be here on time. Shit, I'm still confused about this, how she managed to convince me just blows my mind.

Oh, here she comes; I still can't believe how pretty she's gotten since I left. That white shirt really is revealing a bit too much in this weather, and the tight pants she's wearing isn't helping either. Why do girls have to be so pretty and smart? It's just not fair to us guys it makes us vulnerable to fall for their little games.

"Hi, you look great" I complemented her just to make things move along easier; but judging by her facial expression it seems she misunderstood.

"Ah, you look… Good too, I guess." She responded to my compliment.

We were both at a loss of words for a moment, unsure of what to say next I simply gestured her to follow me. We walked in silence for a moment, passing many trees through the forest. I lead her to where I had already prepared the proper equipment for the unsealing.

In my time away with sensei, I learned a lot of interesting things. One of which was a pretty advanced unsealing jutsu. "It appears you have a knack for it," he said, "that's rare for people of our village." I wonder why I'm the exception though.

"Hey, are you even paying attention!" She shocked me, awaking me from my day dreaming.

"Sorry, you where saying?"I replied, while thinking to myself, "Damn, hope I didn't just piss her off."

"Ah, yeah I was telling you that maybe we should begin already," she had a point; it's better to just get it out of the way.

"Ah sure, take off your shirt and sit," I told her; and surprisingly she complied.

I was surprised when the Hokage had asked me to take a look at her curse mark, but I was more surprised when Anko actually agreed to it. She probably asked my sensei first, but considering he was a pervert she probably reconsidered right after.

"This might hurt a bit, so bare with me," I warned, but "hurting a bit" was a complete understatement.

"Don't worry I can take it," she said, not knowing what she had gotten herself into.

So, shrugging her statement off, I extended my hand to her neck. As my hand glowed in black, her first scream came like a screech on a chalk board. Damn, can she really make it?

"Fuck! Ahhhhhh!" she was unsurprisingly losing her cool rapidly, her eyes were watery too, meaning she was instances from crying.

I never thought that a woman's cry could get to me so much; I even felt like crying too. "This is for her own good," I thought, "I guess there's no getting around it."

As I pounded more chakra into my hands, in an effort to finish faster; it seemed to be working. I could see the structure of the seal showing itself more clearly. I quickly made notes of the layering of the seal and its overall structure. Now it was time for the hard part I have to work on studying the part of the curse seal that was within her skin.

"Anko, I want you to think about what you love the most in life, and concentrate on it!" I yelled, as she gave a nod with tears still running down her face.

"I love you Dango! Just wait for me! I'm going to eat the Dango shop dry once I get done with this!" she exclaimed. I chuckled because of her childlike behavior. She actually sounded really cute when she said it though.

"That's good, so don't you dare die on me!" I screamed as I gave a powerful burst of chakra.

It appeared that the curse seal was directly intergraded with her chakra system. No wonder no one has attempted to remove it, it's too risky anyone could very well kill her. No wait! This was interesting, when exposed to a strong chakra the seal seemed to revert a bit, so the only way to remove it is to give a burst of chakra stronger than that demon, Orochimaru.

"Ok, let's take a break," I remarked, as the black glow of my hands died out.

"Th-thanks," she mumbled out, obviously tired.

I gave her shirt back, and she quickly put it on. I didn't want to give her false hopes but I have to tell her what I discovered.

"This is what I learned; the curse seal is directly intergraded with your chakra system, this makes it almost impossible to remove it the normal way. The only option for removal is to overpower the seal with an even stronger chakra but this too, is risky, since having so much chakra run through you could kill you as well," I explained to her. She smiled, and seeing her happiness brought a smile to my face.

"Wow, you're the first person to tell me that there's hope of getting it removed. So do you think you can do it?" she inquired, then I caught my mistake, she probably will want to get it removed right away.

"Do you think you could fix me up?" she asked, "I mean you are the biggest powerhouse in the village right?" Just as I thought, she wants to do this right away. I don't have a problem with it, but, um, it would be best to tell the Hokage. Only one problem, getting this to go through the Hokage might take too long, and she seemed desperate to get the seal removed.

"I think I might be able to do it today but I'd have to use the fox's chakra, something I haven't done in a long time." I told her honestly.

She tells me its fine, with a big smile on her face; it makes my heart warm up. Stretching my arms once again to her neck they glow but this time red.

She lets out a freighting scream out which makes me want to stop, but I can't it's what she wants with all her heart even if it hurts her. The seal is fighting me as much as it can, but it's only a struggle of which one will outlast the other. Either the seal is removed or Anko dies now her only hope is to show some guts and stick it out to the end.

The seal starts to try and spread but with my chakra attacking it just goes back, the only hope know is to send out all the chakra out at once and hope Anko survives. I pound all I have into one last blast sending it all to the seal, for a second it looked like the end but the chakra being released was just to much and it ended in an explosion sending me several feet away and regrettably I lost conciseness.

-Hospital-

The next morning when I came to, the only thing I saw was a white ceiling of what I'm guessing is the hospital. Wait what happened to Anko? Damn, I have to go look for her, this is all the Hokage's fault. No use complaining so I harried out of my room into the hall way. A nurse rushed to my side, for some reason she looked flustered.

"Sir, your name is Naruto right, follow me." I did as she asked. She lead me into another room with a Curtin covering where the bed should be. The Nurse gestured me to the other side of the Curtin, Shit it's Anko. It looks like she's ok and the seal is gone but… what are with the tail and the fox ears.

"She was mumbling your name as she sleep, something along the lines of damn you Naruto your such a blond idiot." The nurse explained.

I better get out of here before she wakes up… oh no to late she's up. I have to admit the ears and tail make her look really hot, wait what am I thinking at a time like this.

"Naruto did, did it work" she asked me, it looks like she hasn't noticed herself.

"Ah you could say that, the curse is gone b-but there's another problem" I explained.

"What's the problem, well it doesn't matter as long as the seal is gone, thanks by the way" ok now is my chance to get away.

"Oh your welcome, well I'll be going now" I left as fast as I could. I had made it half way down the hall before a violent scream might my ears.

"Naruto I'm going to kill you" she screamed from her room.

Crap time to run.


End file.
